


Dommed by a Ruthless Bounty Hunter

by Longanimals



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Aliens, Bondage, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Humiliation, Interspecies Sex, Muscles, Pegging, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Seduction, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Samus Aran is on the hunt, but this time she's not looking for Space Pirates. Her prey is young men and aliens susceptible to her feminine wiles.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Other(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Dommed by a Ruthless Bounty Hunter

Andromeda 3 was a very densely populated planet, home to residents of all shapes, sizes and species. Like most other areas of this caliber, Andromeda 3 had its fair share of upscale restaurants and shithole bars. One of these shithole bars currently held one of the most dangerous women in the galaxy, Samus Aran. 

Samus had just finished with a bounty, and with another 20 kills under her belt, she decided to go out and celebrate. She sat down at the bar on Andromeda 3, making the atmosphere uneasy. The bartender greeted “Hello, Ms. Aran. Is this for business or pleasure?”

“Pleasure. I just finished some business and when you’ve had my job as long as I have, places like these tend to grow on you.”

“Well, welcome,” the bartender replied as he poured an alcoholic green liquid. Samus drank it in one gulp and surveyed the area. She had on her skin-tight zero suit, and was armed with a pistol in case things got hairy. She came here with an ulterior motive. Right now, she felt like queen of the fucking galaxy, and she wanted to be treated like so. She had had plenty of one night stands with aliens twice her size, and they always felt good, but right now she wanted to be on top. She was looking for a man with no sexual experience who she could break, physically and mentally.

After some searching, she found her target. A human male, no older than 22, was sitting alone in a corner, drinking normal human beer. After downing another shot of her own beverage, she started walking over to the boy, making sure each step accentuated her hips as she took them. The boy was lost in his own thoughts until Samus sat down next to him and put her arm around him. “Hey, sweetheart,” Samus purred in her practiced husky voice. “What’s a cute guy like you doing here alone?”

“Oh, nothing. Just got fired from my job and wanted to sulk a bit.”

“Awww, that’s too bad. I can cheer you up if you want me too, baby,” she was laying it on pretty thick as she slowly traced her fingers along his thighs.

“R-really? Okay!” He took the bait, leaving Samus surprised with how easy this guy was. Nevertheless, she seized this opportunity and took him back to her ship.

The boy was sitting awkwardly on the bed as Samus was digging through her drawers, looking for something. “Um, I don’t think I caught your name, Miss…?”

“Aran. But you can call me mistress.”

“Huh?”

While he was confused by her reply, Samus used her battle-honed agility to tie up her prey’s arms and legs. “H-hey! What are you doi-?” The bounty hunter put her hand on his mouth and whispered “You are my servant for tonight. I own you, and you will do anything to please me, understand?”

He nodded, confused and slightly aroused by her display of power. “Dammit, I forgot to make you get naked. Well, I’m just gonna have to do it the hard way.” The “hard way” was not very hard for Samus, as she took two hands and ripped all of his clothes to shreds and leaving them on the floor. She was stronger than him, and she wanted him to know it in case he ever disobeyed. “Mmmm, your body was exactly what I was looking for. Thin, weak, tiny cock just begging to be humiliated.” His pride was hurt by these words, but he said nothing, fearing if he did it would only cause trouble for him. “On the floor in front of the bed.” He did as he was told, wiggling onto the floor then sitting up onto his knees. The dominatrix sat down in front of him, arms folded, with a cold stare in her eyes. She was looking down at him as if he were trash. Despite this, he worked up the courage to say something.

“Um, Miss Aran? Since you made me take off my clothes, I think it’s fair that you do the same…” Samus scowled before leaning down and wrapping her hand around his neck. “Never call me by my name. To you, I am Mistress or Goddess. And do you think you can tell ME what to do? You obviously don’t know your place yet,” she spat as she pushed him down onto the ground. As he was on the ground, she undid the zipper on her suit and took off her stiletto heels, revealing a drop-dead gorgeous body underneath. Her breasts were soft as well as her ass, but everything else was toned and muscular. She took out her scrunchie, her silky blonde hair now free from its ponytail.

The boy had only a moment to admire her body before she ordered him to roll onto his back. He complied, faceup and looking eagerly at the woman above him. “You will now worship me and make me feel like a queen.” He nodded before Samus squatted down onto his face. He got a full view of her pussy and asshole before her skin covered his vision. “Lick,” came the muffled command from the woman on top of him. As he licked he felt Samus start to feel his body.

“You’re pathetic. Your dick isn’t even as big as my pinky even though it’s already hard. I’ve had men with dicks the size of your leg and twice as thick! You could never make me feel that way, slut.” The bounty hunter grabbed the bottoms dick and squeezed, making him moan with pain under her. “You’re still a virgin, aren’t you? Don’t answer, I can tell. Of course nobody would want this thing inside them, they could barely feel it! Hey, are you even licking down there?”

He was licking her pussy as fast as he could, but she wasn’t even wet. He couldn’t help it; his sexual experience was limited to porn he watched and paled in comparison to Samus’s. In addition, her constant verbal assault was starting to wear on his dignity, and he was starting to suffocate under the weight of her muscles. He felt truly helpless until Samus stood up, and he took in several deep breaths.

“Both your cock and tongue are useless. How am I supposed to use you?” Thinking of no other response, the virgin sputtered “I’m sorry, mistress.” She grabbed him by the hair and spat in his face. “You’d better be fucking sorry. You need to be punished for this.” Lifting up her left arm, she shoved his face into her armpit and forced him into a headlock. Samus hadn’t showered before she went to the bar, so all the sweat she had worked up on her mission was lingering on her. The Zero Suit didn’t help, and now the slave was exposed to this rather pungent odor, and he could do nothing about it. “Lick my disgusting armpits, slut,” she commanded as she tightened her grip on his head. He had no choice but to stick his tongue out. She tasted salty, but thinking about the strenuous physical activity she had to do to make this much sweat made it taste better for him. The smell wasn’t that bad once he got used to it, and all this combined with the feeling of Samus’s flexing bicep on his neck made him pop a boner. It turns out that he liked being a sub for somebody far superior to him in every way. Samus noticed his tiny dick getting slightly bigger and stiffer and laughed. “Oh, how can I stay mad at you? You got hard just from licking my sweat. That’s adorable.” She released him from her headlock and he collapsed onto the ground. “Mistress has been a little harsh towards her slave. I think it’s time to give you a reward.” The domme picked her sub up from the floor and lay him faceup on the bed. “Don’t move!” she said playfully before going into one of her drawers.

He waited expectantly, his mind racing with the thoughts of what she might do to reward him. Was his dream about to come true? After a short wait, she said “Ta-da!” The bottom looked up and saw his mistress holding a bottle of lotion and wearing a black leather garter belt. Attached to the front of the garter belt was...a hot pink strap-on. “Surprised? You didn’t really think I’d reward you, did you? You’ll be lucky if I even use this lube.” He was completely taken aback by her bait and switch, and felt slightly betrayed. She took a knife and sliced apart the bindings on his legs and said “If you try anything, you’re fucking dead. Now spread your legs, whore.” He did as he was told and felt completely exposed. Samus put the strap-on on top of his dick, laughing at how much bigger the toy was compared to the real thing. After getting her kicks in, she lined up the dildo with his asshole. “Now this is a two-sided toy, meaning that part of this is in my pussy. I might finally get some pleasure out of you. Now get ready.” He closed his eyes and braced himself, but nothing could prepare him.

As the unlubed toy forced itself into his asshole, Samus squealed with pleasure, both from seeing her sub’s pain and from the toy in her slit. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But seeing his mistress’s smiling face made it all worth it. Hidden in the intense pain was a pulse of pleasure, and it coursed through his body every time the dominatrix hilted in his asshole. She was unintentionally touching his prostate, and each time she did, the pulse grew stronger. An orgasm was coming, but the mixture of sensations across his body made him unable to say anything. Samus hilted one last time, and the boy let out a scream. Cum sprayed out from his tiny dick onto his own stomach, making Samus break out laughing.

“Oh my god, your first orgasm was from an anal one from a strap-on! I’d pity you if it weren’t so hilarious!” An hour ago, he would have protested, but now he didn’t feel it necessary. He felt like this was a part of normal life, and that his place was being nothing more than a sex slave for a bounty hunter. “Thank you mistress. Thank you for letting your slave cum,” he mumbled unconsciously. Samus heard this and realized the effects their session had had on this boy’s mental state. She decided to test how far it would go. She pulled out the strap-on, pointed down and said “Beg.”

Within seconds, the boy was on his knees, bowing to his new mistress. “Please! Please let me serve you! I’m sorry my cock isn’t bigger and I’m sorry that I don’t have a strong tongue, but I need you!”

He was completely broken.

Silently, she picked up the sub and held him with one arm on her shoulder. “Thank you mistress! Thank you for touching me!” Samus never realized just how much of an effect her allure had on men until now, and she was sick of this one. She opened up the ship’s doors and threw him outside onto the concrete.

“Wait! Mistress! Don’t leave me here!”

Samus turned around, closed the doors and got in the cockpit. Still naked, she flew the ship out of the docking bay and out into the stars, searching for another adventure. Meanwhile, the boy was left behind, naked, cold, bounded and with cum on his stomach.


	2. Six-Legged Submissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus finds a submissive Mantis-Man from a planet dominated by women. Femdom, Interspecies Sex, Aliens, Anthro Insect, Forced Creampie, Smell Fetish

Back in her comfortable Zero Suit, Samus was cruising in her ship with a course set to a nearby planet. She didn’t give a second thought to the man she left behind as she went searching for both a new bounty to hunt and a new virgin to break. As much as she loved breaking virgins, her loins ached, missing the feeling of a live, warm dick inside of them, and she realized that human men simply couldn’t satisfy her exotic tastes.

After a few hours of fantasizing, she landed at her destination and got out. Unlike Andromeda 3, this planet was almost all slums, making the bounty hunter feel right at home. She moseyed along the streets, realizing that her bombshell of a body was catching stares, as always. Feeling sultry, she teased an onlooker by staring him dead in the eyes and smacking her ass, then walking away with a sideways glance and a smirk. The alien didn’t even bother hiding his tentpole, and put his hands in his pants to try and get some relief.

She chuckled to herself, drunk on the power she had over people. Then, she looked forward and saw a bug-like alien. He had two bulging eyes, long antennae and chitinous green skin. Overall, he looked similar to a praying mantis on Earth. He was sitting by himself at a table behind a bar, looking sullen. The bounty hunter saw her opportunity to strike.

She turned on her flirty cougar mode, sashaying over to the alien, making her curves jiggle with each step. As she approached, he noticed her, and his antennae perked up.

Close up, the insect was only a few inches shorter than Samus, and he noticed that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. Her inquisitive side wondered where his dick was hidden, and just how similar he was to praying mantises in a biological sense. She snapped out of it though, realizing that she wasn’t here for a science lesson, she was here to fuck. The bounty hunter gently stroked his chin, feeling the hard texture of his natural armor. “Hey there, cutie. What are you doing here alone?” she said in a husky voice.

“I’m here on vacation from my home planet. The culture there got a little too stifling for my tastes.”

“Aw, that’s too bad. Do you wanna see how well you like my ‘culture’?” she teased.

“Alright then. Your place or mine?” he said, trying to hide his enthusiasm that he had finally got a woman. He had no idea what he was getting into.

Once they were back to her ship, Samus’s curiosity had gotten the better of her and she just had to examine his body. “Would you mind sitting down on the bed? I wanna get a good look at you,” she asked, still with a husky demeanor.

“I’m here to please.”

That remark made her shudder with anticipation. He sat down on the bed and Samus got down on her knees, preparing to examine her new specimen. She got straight to the point. “So. Where do you hide your dick?”

“Right here.” As he said this, he moved his tail to the front of his body so it was facing Samus, then he effortlessly opened it up. Out came a damp, pure white phallus. It didn’t stop coming out, and eventually the 11-inch long bug cock booped the dominatrix in the nose. She was a little taken aback, not expecting such a large, bizarre specimen, but she wasn’t unhappy with it either. “So? Impressed?” She would never admit that she was, and instead just licked her lips.

This is for science, she thought to herself as she licked the dick in front of her. It was covered with a strange liquid, some kind of lube from when it was still in his body. It tasted sweet, like honey, and she couldn’t stop tasting it. After sufficiently sampling it, she remembered her original goal. The bounty hunter stood up and disrobed, leaving the alien gawking at her features.

She was the perfect mix of muscle and plush. Her toned calves led up to thick, meaty thighs, her gropable, peachy ass and taut stomach, and, last but not least, her beautiful E-cup breasts topped with one pale pink nipple each. She never got over when men ogled her, so she flexed her biceps and grinned, making the man in front of her swallow with fear and desire.

“You like what you see?” she whispered.

“Oh yes I do!”

“Then worship me.” Samus’s entire demeanor changed from one of a sultry MILF to one of a mean dominatrix. The mantis-man was surprised by her sudden 180 in personality, but he simply said “As you wish.”

“On the ground, now!” she barked. He got down on all sixes, looking pleadingly up at her. Given their height similarities, his face was level with her cunt. With her hands on her hips, she ordered “Please me.”

The surprisingly submissive alien opened his mouth, and out came two spiked tongues. She bit her lip in anticipation of the feeling, and he did not disappoint. She didn’t know the relationship between males and females in his species, but it must have been very female-dominated since he knew how to eat pussy. One tongue was on her clit, poking it and sending waves of sensation throughout her body. The other one was inside her slit, the barbs scratching the walls. It was a truly new sensation, and reminded her why she loved fucking aliens. She grabbed the back of his head and forced him in. The pleasure became too much and she let out a soft moan. “K-keep going, slut…” She didn’t want him to get too cocky; she was still in control, after all. The bounty hunter screamed as she orgasmed, her walls tightening around the pointed invader inside of it, adding to her pleasure.

Once it passed and she regained her composure, she let go of the bottom’s head. His expression waited patiently for the next order. “You sure know your way around a woman. You’re no stranger to being the bitch,” she complimented the insect in a backhanded way.

“Thank you, mistress. On my home planet, women control the government and the men are seen as sex toys. I was simply fulfilling my purpose.”

She was ecstatic and considered herself lucky that she had gotten such a well-trained slut. He had even made her cum, and she felt like he deserved a reward. Samus looked down at his cock. It was throbbing, and there was a large dark spot in the carpet beneath it from all the leaking pre-cum. She was aroused and angry that he made a stain on her floor. She lay faceup on the bed, her tits falling to both sides under their own weight. She spread her legs, looking more vulnerable than ever, but he knew better than to do anything without permission.

“I’m giving you the opportunity to have sex with me. Only a lucky few men in the galaxy get that privilege. Now thank me.”

“Thank you mistress.”

“Good boy. Now, ravage my pussy with your insect dick!”

He stood above his mistress, putting two legs on the floor and lining his tail up with her quim. Since both parties had produced a large amount of natural lubricant, it slid in with ease. Samus’s eyes went half-lidded as it pushed in. There was no doubt that it was there, but the way it glided in and out of her made it feel almost magical. The room’s air was thick with Samus’s feminine pheromones and the mantis’s virile musk. It blended for a dense, heady scent that made everyone involved lose rational thought and only think about sex.

Using his four free legs, he started massaging sensitive points on her body. The two front legs rapidly jabbed at her shoulders and the middle legs poked gently at her nipples. The appendages were long and stick-like, and a jolt of pleasure coursed through her nerves with every touch. Samus imagined a line of mantis-women all getting massaged by their slaves and what it would be like if she was one of them. She looked up at her lover, and he was completely focused on worshipping her. This was second nature to him. She moved her arms up and lazily caressed his firm thorax. She couldn’t get enough of the feeling of his exoskeleton. She orgasmed again, the tightening of her pussy doing nothing to slow down the juggernaut on top of her.

Her mind was in a haze until she noticed his thrusts slowing down and his jabs getting less intense. She got the sinking feeling that he was close to cumming. By instinct, she crossed her legs behind his back and locked him in place. He started to panic and tried to break free from her grasp, but couldn’t. She was simply too strong.

“Going somewhere?” she said teasingly.

“Mistress, please let me cum outside. It’s a taboo to impregnate women of other species,” he said pleadingly.

“Well, I guess you’re a criminal now.”

With a look of shock on his face, she pulled him closer. His slick cock was pressed right up against the opening of her womb. She traced its outline in her belly and chuckled deviously. The mantis-man cried out as he came inside the dominatrix, knowing that he couldn’t go home with a good conscience. The cum was lukewarm, fitting for an insect, and contrasted nicely with the piping hot temperature of her womb. Samus squealed with pleasure as she reached her own climax, the tightening of her vaginal walls squeezing out more cum. Once she felt him stop throbbing, she released her leg lock.

“It’s okay. It’ll be our little secret. Maybe I’ll get a little mantis baby,” she said dreamily.

The insect man stared blankly, thinking about how much his life changed from a simple one-night stand. He shuddered when he thought about what would happen if he went home. Samus leaned forward and kissed him between his eyes, sealing off the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
